


What will you be?

by TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Billiard, Difficult Decisions, Games, M/M, Opinions of Friends (who all seem to be traitors according to Shinichi), Poker, Small make-out session, Who is top and who is bottom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie/pseuds/TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve finally gotten together, after all the ups and downs of being two extremely obstinate dorks who just dance around each other...but it seems life never forgets to give them new problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will you be?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I can't believe I wrote this...please be gentle, this is my first time writing anything even remotely related to smut, so I have no idea about the quality... *blush*

“So...Shin-chan?”

“Yes, Kaito?”

“There’s an extremely...important problem that we have to discuss about right now. It pertains to our future as a couple, and I’m really, really worried about it.”

Kudo Shinichi took a sip from his cup of coffee and gave his boyfriend of only three months a confused look, “What problem? You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

Kuroba Kaito sighed, “How you can mention an impossible break-up so naturally will always be a mystery for me.”

“Because it’s impossible, of course,” the detective smiled happily at him. It wasn’t always that the two could have a nice, sunny day all to themselves and he quite enjoyed the coffee that this particular café served.

“Shin-chan~!” the other groaned exasperatedly, and Shinichi decided to give him a break. For now.

“Alright, what is this earth-shattering problem of yours?”

“ _Our_ problem, you mean,” the thief quickly corrected him.

“Ok, our problem. So, what is it?”

Kaito nervously bit his lip, a slight blush entering his cheeks as he stared into a random spot near the back wall of the small but cozy café.

“U-um...I was wondering…who was going to be top and who’s going to be bottom…”

Shinichi blinked.

“I’m sorry, but what do you mean? Top and bottom? Is that some specific terminology?”

The thief gawked at him, “What do you mean you don’t know? Th-this...this is, I mean, it’s…”

“It’s?” the detective prompted him as he took another sip from his coffee.

“Our sex life!” Kaito finally hissed, mortified with what he was saying, “God, did you really have to make me say that, I swear you’re as dense as Hakuba’s thick head sometimes!”

Shinichi laughed at his frustrated boyfriend, “Relax, Kaito, I knew exactly what you were talking about.”

“You were teasing me…?”

“Yes! I’m not that dense, I did do some research before investing into this relationship, I’ll have you know.”

“Damn you, Shin-chan…”

“So? What do _you_ want to be, Kaito?”

Kaito still couldn’t get over how calmly his partner was taking this. Since when did Shinichi get so...mature in this type of matter?

“I-I...want to top…”

The words were whispered, and the thief was too embarrassed to even look at the detective.

“What, Kaito? You’re going to have to speak louder, I can’t hear you clearly.”

Shinichi really was being mean today. It was now or never. No way was he letting the other get the better of him on this topic. Taking in a deep breathe, he made sure that no one around them was listening in to their conversation and quickly pulled a startled Shinichi by the ear and said the words again, this time in a deep, sultry voice.

“I want to top, Shinichi.”

As expected, the detective’s cool facade broke immediately, the flush completely covering his face.

“Dammit, Kaito! That was unfair!”

“Tch, you were being really mean, so I had to do something!” the other retorted with a goofy smile.

“Anyways,” Shinichi pouted, glaring at his boyfriend, “I want to top, too. What are you going to do about that?”

“Wait. What?” the thief blinked in surprise, “ _You_ want to top, too?”

“Yes. So how are we going to decide?”

Kaito was stumped. How was he going to get out of this one?

O_^ DCMK

He had just come up with the most brilliant idea, with some help from the girls (namely Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha and Aoko) not that he would ever admit it.

“Shin-chan! I’ve got it, how we’ll decide the, you know, top and bottom thing!”

“Is that so?” the detective arched an eyebrow perfectly, full of doubt. He hadn’t expected Kaito to actually come up with something that fast. For crying out loud, as romantic as his boyfriend’s other life as a thief is, Kuroba Kaito was and still is as slow as him when it came to love with the significant other. He still remembered how it had supposedly taken the magician a whole month before planning to ask him out on a date and proceeding to make said date perfect down to the mass of the amount of ice-cream and the degree of the placing of the decorative flowers on the dinner plate.

“Yes,” the thief replied smugly, “we’ll have three games, three rounds each. Winner is the one with most games won and will not only decide who will be what but can also order the other one around.”

“Alright. Give it a shot.”

“Poker, billiard, and other people’s opinions.”

“Other people’s opinions?”

“We’ll ask three of our close friends of their opinions.”

“I guess that’s reasonable enough.”

“Are you sure, Shin-chan?” Kaito said mockingly, “I never knew you could play poker or billiards.”

“Oh _Kai-chan_ , this is so on.”

O_^ DCMK

Why did he underestimate him?

Kaito knew immediately that something was on when the detective merely smirked as he dealt the cards in the first round, and boy was he right. It wasn’t even a few minutes later when Shinichi laid down a straight flush, grinning victoriously at the thief. The next round was also won by the detective who laid down another straight flush when Kaito offered a four of a kind. They were on the last round now and it took all he had to not just scatter the cards in frustration. Calm, he had to remain calm. Shinichi might’ve had the luck in the previous two rounds, but luck was on his side this time. He was sure.

“Straight flush, nine, ten, jack, queen and king of ace. How’s that, Shin-chan?”

Shinichi wrinkled his eyebrows in slight disappointment and laid down his cards, showing a four of a kind.

Kaito could barely hide his own glee.

“At least I still won the first two rounds.”

Oh shoot. Someone call the ambulance to stitch up his bleeding pride.

O_^ DCMK

The round of billiards was better. Though he was not exactly well-versed in the game, he still had more experience than Shinichi, which proved to be a huge advantage. He winced every time the detective cursed as the cue slipped from his inexperienced hands and failed to prod the ball in the right direction. It was inevitable that Kaito would win, though Shinichi was a fast learner, quickly adapting to the situation. In the second and third round, he was able to hit more and miss less, but the thief was still easily able to overpower him.

The detective pouted. He should’ve requested a change made on this game; the way things were looking now, he was going to lose. And he disliked losing.

O_^ DCMK

Kaito was confident now, there was no doubt that he would win. After all, he had recently studied with the girls and their...rather interesting reading choices online and he had actually read some himself. To put it simply, they were quite...stimulating.

“Kaito?”

“Uh...yes?”

“No, you just looked lost in your thoughts. Anyways, who are we going to ask?”

“Well, I was thinking that we could ask Ran, Sonoko and Aoko.”

“No way, that puts everything in your favour.”

The magician gave an innocent, confused look.

“How?”

“Aoko is your childhood friend, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she would just side with you without a second thought. Sonoko, well,” the detective blushed slightly, “after what she ranted to me last time, something about Kaishin and all that, you know, stuff, I think I know who she would side with as well. Ran is my childhood friend so I’m pretty sure at least _she_ will side with me.”

“Ah,” Kaito sighed, secretly thinking about how _wrong_ Shinichi was, “detectives and their analytical brains. Is that where you learned all about tops and bottoms?”

“Y-yes?”

“I see,” the thief gently patted him on the back, giving him a look of mock pity, “you must have been traumatized.” Sonoko was scary as hell when she started raving about weird pairings out of nowhere.

“Oh, shut up. So I can at least decide two?”

“Sure,” Kaito smirked, “since you’re losing right now.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and made his final choice, “Keep Ran and Sonoko. Change Aoko to Heiji.”

“How unfair, Shin-chan!” the other pouted but made no other attempts to change the detective’s decision.

O_^ DCMK

Shinichi decided that the first call would be to Sonoko, since it was obvious what the outcome would be.

“Hi? Suzuki Sonoko here. Who is this?”

“Sonoko? It’s me, Kaito, you know, Shinichi’s boyfriend?”

The girl squealed happily. God knows how many fanfictions she had written after she had discovered that the two were together.

“Yes, yes, I know, what do you need help with? Love advice? I know that idiot detective can be as dense as the stupidest goldfish when it comes to romance.”

Kaito laughed as Shinichi glared at him and the phone. How dare she insult his intelligence?

“No, I just needed to ask you a question. You see, Shin-chan and I are having a little contest, and I wanted to ask you who should be bottom and who should top.”

“Totally you, Kaito, this is a total no brainer. Trust me, I _am_ the expert when it comes to love.”

The detective rolled his eyes at this, mouthing a mock version of what Sonoko just said, _You mean, I am the expert of causing disasters when it comes to love_. Kaito snorted before hurriedly covering his mouth with his hand.

“Thank you, Sonoko! I really owe you one!”

“No problem, Kaito! Have some _fun_ rolling in bed with that idiot detective and tell me _all_ about it later, okay? I’ve kind of been in a writer’s block since―”

Shinichi slammed the phone down with a flushed face before the girl could say anything else and sent a threatening look towards Kaito.

“You will _not_ say anything to Sonoko or anyone else, agreed?”

“Of course, Shin-chan, of course,” the thief agreed readily.

O_^ DCMK

The second person was Heiji. Shinichi was confident that he would win this round, after all, they have been through a lot together bringing down the Black Organization, right?

“Hattori Heiji here, who’s calling?”

“Kuroba Kaito, you know, Shinichi’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, Kuroba! How’s it going with chibi-san? Done anything frisky yet?”

“Well...not yet. Um, I was just calling to ask you a question. Between Shin-chan and me, who do you think should be top and bottom?”

“What do you mean top and bottom?”

Shinichi slapped his forehead. Great, he completely forgot how much of a blockhead Heiji was. Kaito grinned as he continued the phone call, enjoying how frustrated his Shin-chan was looking.

“Meh, it doesn’t really matter, just answer the question.”

“Well, I mean Kudo doesn’t like to lose, and you don’t either, but he seems to be able to take failure better than you when it comes to playing games with you, so I guess he would be the ‘bottom’ or whatever you were talking about? This is a game, right?”

“Yes, of course it’s just a game. Thanks, Heiji, see you!”

“Uh, see you! Good luck with the game!”

The line beeped as the call was ended.

“The damn traitor,” the detective snarled.

O_^ DCMK

Ran was third, and Shinichi’s last hope now. The least he could do was to get her to side with him, right?

Oh, he was so wrong.

“Hey, Ran! It’s me, Kaito.”

“Hi Kaito, how are you and Shinichi doing?”

“Great. What about you? Anyone you find interesting lately?”

The girl laughed, “No, I just broke off with the last one, like, a month ago. I’ve decided to stay single until I can get someone that can pass both you and Shinichi’s little ‘tests’.”

“Oh, yes, I remember the last one. I think he was the one where Shin-chan immediately glanced at him once and told him to get the hell out of the apartment and to never go near you again?”

“Yes, and thank goodness he did that. I couldn’t believe how disgusting the guy was when Shinichi told me why later.”

Shinichi smiled at the memory. He had actually done some extensive research on the guy and discovered some rather disturbing things. Kaito had helped as well, with threatening the guy to never come near Ran again.

“Anyways, Ran, I need to ask you a brief question since Shin-chan and I are playing a game right now.”

“Shoot it.”

“Who do you think should be top, and who do you think should be bottom?”

There was a pause and the detective could practically hear his heartbeats sound loudly in his ears as he held his breath, waiting for the answer.

“You mean you two haven’t done it yet? Huh, I thought you guys were way past that stage. Well, my guess is that Shinichi would think that I would say he should top, but, and I’m really sorry Shinichi, I personally think he’s more of a bottom.”

“Ran! How could you!” Shinichi grabbed the phone from Kaito and shouted into the phone, “You do realize this is betrayal right?”

“Shinichi? Oh please, stop it with the dramatics. You see, Sonoko recently showed me some pretty interesting stuff on the internet and that kind of just made the choice for me? Look, if it really hurts after, just call me and I’ll think of something. I heard that lavender oil helps.”

The detective felt his heart drop. Ran read fanfiction? How did he not foresee this, seeing how close she and Sonoko are?

“You are not helping, dammit.”

He slammed the phone down and closed his eyes. Shit, he lost. What was he going to do now?

“Shin-chan…”

Arms wrapped themselves around him as the thief whispered in his ear, and nibbled on it gently. Shinichi bit his lip, feeling the other slowly kiss his way down the curve of his neck and the hands slide under the simple white dress shirt he was wearing.

“I won, right?”

The detective sighed, letting go of his lips for just one moment to mumble an incoherent reply in agreement, but it was enough for the thief. A brief lack of contact caught Shinichi by surprise as he was dragged to the couch which was right next to the phone and pushed down onto it. Kaito crawled onto the couch with him, placing one knee between the other’s slightly parted legs and immediately started attacking the detective’s lips.

“Mmph! Kai-ah!”

Shinichi could barely hold back the moan when he felt something hot enter his mouth, entangling with his tongue. A quick forceful tug to his shirt by impatient hands caused small white buttons to rain over the floor and his chest to be exposed, scarred with several small white lines from knife wounds and a small sun-shaped scar near his waist from a gun. Kaito ran his hand over him, his pupils blown wide with lust as he stared into his lover’s eyes, who was still dazed, his lips swollen from all the kissing.

“Shinichi...you’re beautiful.”

The detective blushed madly, as kisses and gentle caresses were littered all over his neck and chest. He held his hand close to his mouth, trying to prevent any sounds from escaping, but every now and then, when Kaito sucked on his skin harder than usual, leaving behind a dark hickey that would be hard to hide for at least a week, a small mewl or moan would leave his lips, furthering his embarrassment. The thief let a hand discreetly make its way down to the button of the other’s jeans, popping it open and was just about to go deeper when he was stopped by another hand. He looked up confused into cerulean blue eyes that were glaring at him.

“Stop.”

Kaito immediately backpedaled, “S-sorry, d-did I go too fast?”

“No, I just don’t want my first time to be on a couch. We’re doing this in the bedroom.”

The thief blinked in surprise before starting to pout and whine, “But, Shin-chan, we’re already this far and―”

The detective’s eyes slitted and his voice was firm as he cut off the other.

“Kaito. It’s the bedroom or nothing.”

“But―”

“I said no.”

“Fine,” Kaito relented with a puff of air leaving his lips and he picked up the other bridal style, startling the detective who let out a squeak. As they made their way to their bedroom, the thief buried his face into the warmth of Shinichi’s neck, mumbling, “you know that even though I won, it seems that you’re the one still in charge, no?”

The detective swung his arm around to pull his lover back by the hair and kiss him roughly on the mouth, giving him a devilish smirk.

“And I always will be, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it?
> 
> Comments, kudos, suggestions, all welcome :)


End file.
